


I'll Protect You

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Memtions of abuse, Rafe Alive, Uncharted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Rafe drags Sam to the auction house when Sam meets Rafe's father.





	

Sam should have known this would eventually happen if he was in a relationship with the one and only Rafe Adler. 

So there he was standing side by side with Rafe as they entered the auction house similar to the one at the Rossi estate, room surrounded by rich assholes and crooks holding their expensive drinks with their fake smiles. This wasn't exactly Sam's type of fun unless he was after something but this time he wasn't after anything so he wasn't exactly looking forward to this. 

"You ok?" Asked Sam turning to look at his smaller other "Yeah I'm fine" responded Rafe raising his shoulders trying to look as confident as possible but Sam knew him well enough the sense the nervousness in his voice and body.

Rafe actually asked Sam to come along to the event for one reason only...his father was here. Samuel was very aware of the stories that Rafe had told him, it took Rafe a lot of time and a lot of hidden emotion to open up to Sam about his abusive father that even as a grown man Rafe feared him as his father still had his abusive moments. This reason being Rafe wanted Samuel by his side. 

"Hey" he whispered gently squeezing Rafe's arm "I'm here, it will be ok" whispered Sam reassuringly as Rafe gently nodded his head before pulling away from Sam's hand. His parents didn't know about Rafe's relationship with Sam and Rafe planned to keep it that way when it came to his father. 

Rafe began walking through the crowd and Sam followed behind grabbing little samples of food from waiters and waitresses that walked by, 'hey maybe I get used to this? I mean the food is pretty good?' Sam thought to himself as he mingled his way through the crowd. 

"Rafe" called a deep voice causing Rafe to freeze still in his place. Sam looked to see an older man who looked possibly a little younger than Sullivan walk towards Rafe...must be his father.

"Father good to see you again" said Rafe as he grabbed his hand to shake it.   
"Good to see you too son we have a few things to discuss but firstly who's this?" He asked turning towards Sam.  
"This is Samuel, my assistant" spoke Rafe hesitantly.

Mr Adler held his hand out for Sam before shaking it "nice to meet you Samuel"  
"You too Mr Adler" responded Sam behind a fake smile and gritted teeth, truth is Sam could feel himself trying to hold his anger in. So this is the man that caused Rafe to be cold, this is the man that caused Rafe to cower in fear and eventually break down in tears in front of Sam as he told him how he would hurt him and how miserable he made him feel. Sam hated this man with a passion.

He had similar features to Rafe and was sharply dressed just like him he wore a black suit with a tie while Rafe wore his site suite with the bow tie he wore at the Rossi estate. His father was probably similar height to Sam but Sam didn't feel intimidated at all by him.

"So how long have you been my son's assistant? Because I thought he had the lady I hired" he said sharply turning to look at Rafe.  
"Almost a year now"  
"How come I've never seen or heard of you?" 

Sam opened his mouth to say something before Rafe butted in "he works outside of the office when I go on my findings" Mr Adler scoffed eyeing Samuel up and down muttering "I see" before turning to look at Rafe.

"Excuse me Samuel but I would like to speak to my son in private if that's alright?" He spoke with a serious look not once looking in Sam's direction but full sight on Rafe. 

Sam hesitantly moved away "I'll be at the bar if you need me" he whispered as he walked past Rafe before he began walking through the crowd until he made it to the bar. 

He leaned against the bar table as the bartender made eye contact with him "whisky please" muttered Sam as the bartender began to grab a glass for him filling it up with the drink before setting it on the table. Sam muttered a thanks before grabbing the glass and taking a sip of the beverage. He leaned back a little more as he felt the warm burning sensation of the drink go down his throat.

As he went to take another sip of his drink he noticed Rafe making his way through the crowd in a rush before making his way down the corridor towards the bathrooms. "Rafe?" He muttered before putting down his drink and following in the direction he went.

"Rafe?!" He called down as he went down the corridor before entering to male bathrooms. "Rafe? You in here?!" He called out and that's when he heard the quiet sound of sniffs coming from the cubicle as the end. 

"Rafe what happened?" He muttered walking down towards the last cubicle.   
"Go away Samuel!" He spat Sam could hear the whimper in his voice as he spoke.   
"Why?" Asked Sam not moving from the door.

Rafe was silent for a second before he heard a faint voice "because I don't want you to see me like this..."   
Sam sighed before sliding down against the door to sit down on the floor.  
"What did he do?" He asked softly  
He could hear sniffles coming from the other side of the cubicle door and the sound of Rafe grabbing tissue.

"He um...he wanted to talk to me about Avery....after what happened on the ship....he called me a failure Sam! A disgrace to the family....he um...said no wonder people see me as a laughing stock" explained Rafe, Sam kept silent as he listened he could feel the pain in Rafe's voice and it broke his heart in two to hear it but he also felt anger towards Rafe's father, he kind of wanted to go out and start swinging his fists at the asshole but right now his main priority was Rafe. 

"You listen to me if you're a failure then so am I...me and Nathan where the ones that fucking blew up the ship! And all three of us left with nothing...all that fighting and we all left with nothing, something will come along and you will get the recognition....we both know that your father is a piece of shit that isn't worth your time...he has hurt you for long enough and it kills me to see you like this because of him"

It was silent for two minutes as Sam listened to the sound of Rafe sniffling in the cubicle. "I'm not going to let him hurt you Rafe like o said before when you first told me about him...I'll protect you from him....how about you and I get the hell out of this shithole, go back home, take a bath and just talk" Suggested Sam.

He listed to the sound of Rafe to see if he would do anything before he heard a faint "ok". Sam stood up fixing his suit as he heard the footsteps of Rafe and the sound of him opening the lock. 

Sam look as Rafe as the door opened. His eyes still glistening with tears and a sad smile on his face, it broke Sam's heart seeing him like his. Sam reached out pulling him into a tight hug kissing the top of his head. Rafe closed his eyes as he smelled the familiar sent of Sam that felt so comforting and safe to him almost enough to make any worries drift away from him.

"Come on let's get out of here" muttered Sam as he pulled away.  
As they left the bathroom Samuel noticed a vase full of roses displayed in the corridor. Reaching out he pulled out a rose before handing it to Rafe.

Rafe rolled his eyes taking the rose from Sam's fingertips but a genuine smile appeared on his face. Sam smiled back as they made their way back into the auction hall.

Sam looked into the crowd to see Rafe's father laughing along other people as if he hadn't just humiliated his son. Sam made his was to the bar taking a glass of red wine from one of the trays before he made his way through the crowd. 

"I thought we where leaving?" Asked Rafe raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh we are there's just one thing I need to do" said Samuel with a smirk as he continued making his way towards Mr Adler.

Suddenly Sam crashed into the older man causing the red wine to spill all down the man's shirt. "Oh I am so sorry how clumsy of me!" Exclaimed Sam and the man tried to wipe some of the red wine off his shirt. 

Rafe stood in shock at the two as he then noticed the anger on his father's face. "Oh you will be sorry" muttered Mr Adler before he swung his fist.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the scene as Sam caught his fist with his hand before turning to look at the man. "Now Mr Adler do you really want to cause a scene?" Spoke Sam calmly as Mr Adler looked around at the crowds of people looking at him.

He bit the inside of his cheek before moving his fist away from Sam's hand. "Good now if you excuse us we will be leaving" Said Sam with a smirk before turning away. Rafe followed along chuckling a little "you just couldn't help yourself?"   
"Worked though didn't it? He made a show of himself" he responded with a smirk.

"Thank you" whispered Rafe leaning closer to Sam, Sam smiled before wrapping his arm around his smaller other before kissing the top of his head "like I said I'll protect you" he whispered as they left the auction house to go home.


End file.
